


Apollo Can't Catch A Break

by rubia_ryu



Series: Ace Attorneys Are Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubia_ryu/pseuds/rubia_ryu
Summary: Another friendly round of Among Us with Apollo and friends, now with a few new players.
Series: Ace Attorneys Are Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Apollo Can't Catch A Break

[Everyone in Lobby, new players incoming.]

Trucy: Huh? Mr. Edgeworth isn't coming?

Ema: Yeah, sorry, guys. All I heard was that he was "too busy," so he sent Detective Gumshoe in his place.

Gumshoe: Hey, pals! It's been a while!

Trucy: Oh, Detective Gumshoe! Hi!

Athena: Nice to meet you!

Apollo: Detective Gumshoe, huh?

Phoenix: Now there's a voice I haven't heard in a while.

Gumshoe: Oh, boy. It's you again, pal.

Phoenix: What? What's wrong?

Gumshoe: Don't play dumb, pal! I heard from Mr. Edgeworth yesterday! He was tortured for hours over how he couldn't trust anyone anymore! What did you guys do to him, pals!?

Phoenix: Uh... Relax, Detective. I'm not sure what his problem was, but we were just playing a game together...

Trucy: Are you new to Among Us, Detective Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Huh? Oh, I heard about the game through the grapevine. So, if I got it right, there are two imposters in the crew and we have to find out who they are?

Trucy: Yep!

Athena: Wow, this is the first time I've played any game with the great Detective Gumshoe! Good luck to us both!

Gumshoe: G-great? Oh, heh heh heh... Ahem, I mean, yeah! Good luck to us both, pal!

Apollo: (Athena and I only heard about him through Trucy and Mr. Wright, but they didn't really call him 'great' at any point...)

Trucy: Let's see, who else are we still waiting on?

Maya: I'm here! Sorry I'm late!

Phoenix: What took you so long?

Maya: WELL, since you had to ask, Nick... I was busy setting things up for our newest player. Say hi to Pearly!

Pearl: Hello, everyone!

Athena: Oh, Pearly! Hi!

Trucy: Hey, Pearl!

Ema: Long time no see, Pearl!

Phoenix: Ah, good to hear from you again, Pearls.

Pearl: Heh heh! Thanks, everyone! So what is this game everyone has been talking about?

Maya: It's called Among Us! You play as an astronaut in a crew in space and you have a bunch of tasks to complete to win the game.

Pearl: Oh, really? That sounds nice.

Maya: Yeah, but there are also two imposters hiding in the crew and we have to figure out who they are before they kill us all.

Pearl: Oh, no!

Trucy: Heh. Don't worry, the imposters are what make the game super fun!

Pearl: Really? Why is it fun?

Apollo: Funny how we haven't even started yet and you're saying that...

Athena: Don't worry, Pearly! Just stick with me and I'll show you around!

Pearl: Oh, um, okay.

Maya: Alright, sounds like a plan! So, which map are we on?

Apollo: Oh, I picked the Polus base this time.

Maya: Go with Mira.

Apollo: Mira?

Maya: Yeah! I wanna show Pearly the pretty plants and all!

Pearl: Oh, pretty plants?

Athena: Excellent choice, Maya! Let's go together!

Apollo: Alright. I'll get that map loaded...

*whip crack*

Apollo: Wh-wh-whaa!?

Gumshoe: EEK!

von Karma: Miles Edgeworth! This had better be worth my time!

.........

von Karma: Where is he?

Phoenix: Um... Fra- Ms. von Karma? What are you doing here?

von Karma: Hmph, you again. It was that red frilled foolish fool who swindled me into joining him in a game of Among Us that I've arrived today. Where is he?

Phoenix: Er...

Apollo: (W-what's with this lady? I swear I heard a whip crack too!)

Ema: *munches furiously*

Gumshoe: ...Oh! Uh, M-Ms. von Karma, sir! I didn't think you'd stop by!

von Karma: SCRUFFYYY... Where, is, Miles Edgeworth?

Gumshoe: *gulp*... H-he said he was busy so he sent me instead, sir.

*crack crack crack*

Gumshoe: EEK! I'M SORRY, SIR!

Phoenix: ...You know she's not actually whipping you, right?

Gumshoe: I can't help it, pal...

von Karma: URRGH!! I can't _believe_ that man! When I find him again, I swear he's not going to walk back to his office in peace...

Apollo: (W-what's with this lady? Does she know Mr. Edgeworth personally or what?)

Maya: ...Um, so is Ms. von Karma going to join us for this game?

von Karma: *sigh* It was his fault that I was dragged into this tomfoolery, but now that I'm here, I suppose I have no choice...

Apollo: (...Huh? Did my bracelet just tighten?) Um, a-alright. I guess we're all here now.

von Karma: Incidentally, do you all know how to play?

Gumshoe: Yes, sir.

Phoenix: Yes, ma'am.

Athena: Y-yeah? I mean, yes, ma'am?

Trucy: Don't worry, Ms. von Karma. Only Pearl is new here, but we can teach her on the go.

von Karma: You lot best not get in my way or slow me down. Make the best of yourselves and get to work.

Gumshoe: Yes, sir.

Phoenix: Yes, ma'am.

Maya: Nick...

[Mira HQ map, crewmate, Round 1]

Apollo: Whew... I didn't think I'd be relieved that everyone muted their mics... That Ms. von Karma sure is a force to be reckoned with. She came in all of a sudden and took command of everyone.

Oop, better stick with the group. Last time I stuck out and Trucy hunted me like prey. I'm not falling for that again.

Athena and Ms. Fey said they'd take Pearl up north and it seems they've gone that way. Ema was following them too, but I dunno if she was with them. I saw Ms. von Karma and Detective Gumshoe head left into Lockers, and Mr. Wright is... Oh, was in Comms. Maybe I'd better follow him.

Wait, where is Trucy? I think she was one of the first to go off. Did she join Athena and Ms. Fey up there?

Uh, oh... I've got a bad feeling about this.

...Mr. Wright, why are you just standing at the corridors? Well, I guess it would be a good strategy to guard it and see... Hey! He left me again!

Huh, maybe he was actually suspicious of me or something? Ugh... why is everyone automatically suspicious of me!? Am I doing something I don't realize is suspicious??

Now we're in Cafeteria. Oh, stopping by the vending machine, okay. Let's see what tasks I have here...

Oh, right. That reminds me, I have the weather balloons task. Down to the balcony... Mr. Wright is coming down too? Hmm...

...

Well, he didn't kill me while I was doing it, so maybe...

[Kill screen, neck snap.]

MR. WRIGHT!! DAMN IT! I KNEW HE WAS SUSPICIOUS!!

HE WAS FAKING THOSE TASKS! HOW DID I NOT SEE IT!? HE BARELY TOOK ANY TIME...!

Man, I can't believe I died in the first round. This is embarrassing... Ah, well, at least I won't be suspected anymore. Hope someone comes by here soon...

[...]

_Apollo (ghost): Can someone please go down there and find my body already!? YES! Finally! Thank you, Athena!_

[Body report.]

Athena: Guys...

Trucy: Oh, no, Polly!

Phoenix: Oh.

Pearl: Huh?

Maya: Uh-oh, Apollo's dead.

Pearl: H-he's what!?

Maya: Not for real! In the game.

Pearl: Oh... That's too bad.

Athena: Man... I guess we won't get to meme on Apollo this round.

Ema: Seems like someone did, actually, but we didn't get to get in on the joke.

von Karma: AHEM. Report.

Gumshoe: What happened, pals? Where's the body?

Athena: It's by the balcony. I guess he was doing the balloons one when he got attacked.

Pearl: Oh... distracted by balloons...

Maya: Oof. Yeah, I'd always avoid entering the balcony without a buddy or two. Those two tasks take a bit of time.

_Apollo (ghost): Ugh... I knew that and yet..._

Ema: I was up in Laboratory doing tasks. I saw Ms. von Karma and Detective Gumshoe coming out of Reactor, so I think we can clear each other.

Gumshoe: Oh, yeah, pal. I can confirm that. Where were the rest of you?

Maya: I took Pearly up by the Greenhouse as I said. Athena was with us too and followed us into Admin and then the Office.

Athena: Yeah, we three were together for a while.

Pearl: I wasn't sure what to do, so I just followed them around.

von Karma: In other words, it has to be between the two Wrights.

Trucy: Oh, I was doing a task in Admin, the ID thing, but double-backed to check with the others. I went down to the left, though. You can check the logs next round to confirm it.

Maya: Nick?

Phoenix: I lagged behind to do the divert power task, then checked Comms to see who went where. I saw Apollo briefly come into the room, followed him to Cafeteria-

von Karma: So it WAS you!

Gumshoe: Wait, was it you, pal?

Phoenix: Whoa whoa whoa! Let me explain. I had the vending machine one too. That's why I went there, but I didn't stick around for much longer than that. I went back up. You can see it in the logs too.

Gumshoe: Hmm... can anyone corroborate that account, pals?

Maya: Not me.

Ema: Nope.

von Karma: Then it's settled. We vote him out.

Phoenix: W-wait, guys, please hear me out. Do you really think I'd be so suspicious as to admit I was near the crime scene if I were lying?

von Karma: Yes.

Maya: Mmm... You are normally kinda sus around real crime scenes too.

Phoenix: Er... C-come on, guys. It doesn't make sense!

Pearl: ...Um, may I ask a question?

Maya: What is it, Pearly?

Pearl: What does it mean if my and Mr. Nick's names are red?

.........

Pearl: I-is something wrong?

von Karma: Vote them out. Now.

Maya: Wait! Wait wait wait! Take it easy, guys. I'm sure Pearly was just asking hypothetically!

Phoenix: Y-yeah! She's still new to everything! Take it easy...

Athena: Yeah, I still trust Pearly! Give her a chance!

Maya: See, Pearly, only the imposters would have their names in red, but the rest of the crew wouldn't see it. They're all white for the rest of us.

Pearl: Oh... then...

Maya: Hm?

Pearl: Do the imposters also have "Kill" and "Sabotage" buttons too?

.........

Pearl: Um...

Athena: Pearly...

Ema: *munches*

von Karma: ...*sigh*

Pearl: I-I'm sorry, everyone! I think I made a mistake by asking about that...

Gumshoe: ...Well, uh, sorry, pals. We have to do this to win the game.

Maya: Vote Nick out first.

Trucy: Sorry, Daddy.

Phoenix: Don't worry about it, Truce... But if I can say one more thing...

Trucy: Hm?

von Karma: Make it quick.

Phoenix: *takes deep breath* I figured it would have been a hard-won game with Pearls as a partner, so I dunked on Apollo while I still had the chance. Sorry, Apollo.

_Apollo (ghost): SJIHGIUEWHJFIKJSH MR. WRIIIIIGHT!!!_

von Karma: Get him out.

Athena: ...To be fair to Mr. Wright, I probably would have done the same if I were imposter. Sorry, no offense to Pearly.

_Apollo (ghost): Athena..._

Pearl: It's okay. I understand.

Maya: Yeah, I get the feeling. I mean, Apollo ISN'T new to this game and he STILL went to balcony without a group. That was a deserved kill.

_Apollo (ghost): Even Ms. Fey..._

Ema: Yeah, definitely.

_Apollo (ghost): Ughhh..._

[ObjectionMan has been ejected.]

_Apollo (ghost): Why do I feel like I was the one who was voted out even though I'm already dead...?_

[Emergency Meeting.]

von Karma: As discussed, we vote.

Maya: *sigh* Do we really have to do this, guys?

Athena: Oof... now I feel really bad.

Ema: Yeah... but if we don't, then we're giving up this game, and I don't think Ms. von Karma would allow that.

von Karma: Absolutely not. She may be new, but she needs to take this as a lesson for future runs.

Pearl: I... I understand.

Gumshoe: Well, at least it's a good lesson learned, pal! I'm sure you'll do much better the more you play!

Maya: Aw, thanks, Gumshoe.

Pearl: Thank you, Detective Scruffy!

Gumshoe: Heh heh. You're welcome, pal.

[Pearly has been ejected.]

[VICTORY]

Apollo: Well, that was something...

von Karma: That was nothing. We barely went two rounds because Phoenix Wright is a foolishly foolish and horribly horrible liar.

Phoenix: Hey... I think I did a fair job...

Apollo: Was it, Mr. Wright? Was it?

Phoenix: Come on, Apollo. It was still a fun time, right?

Apollo: ...

Gumshoe: Yeah... Honestly, pal, you were already digging your own grave there. The kid just landed the final blow.

Phoenix: Yeah, but... okay. That's true.

Maya: ...I still don't feel like we've won.

Athena: Ooh... Maya's sadness is coming through so clearly I feel like I'm gonna burst into tears...

Pearl: I-it's okay, Mystic Maya and Athena! This was a very valuable learning experience. I'll do much better next time!

Maya: Aw... I can't stay sad with Pearly!

Pearl: Heh heh!

Athena: Alright! That's it, guys! The next time Pearly plays imposter, we're going to support her even if we think she's guilty!

Pearl: Huh?

Maya: Huh!? Really?

Phoenix: Uh...

von Karma: No, we are not.

Gumshoe: Um... Sorry, pal, but I agree with Ms. von Karma. We wouldn't be playing the game otherwise.

Ema: As sweet and adorable as Pearl is, same here.

Athena: Ugh, you guys are a bunch of stick-in-the-muds...

Apollo: ...Mr. Wright, I'm just getting the feeling that next time, you're dying first round again.

Phoenix: Yeah, I get that feeling too... and I have an idea who it might be too.

Apollo: Hey, don't lay this on me. Imposters are chosen at random.

Pearl: Oh, they are? I see. At first I thought I might have clicked something by accident.

Apollo: Don't worry, Pearl, you're fine.

Athena: Heh heh. Don't you mean... "Pearl Fey is FINE!"

Apollo: ...Athena, you're probably next to go.

Athena: What? Hey! Don't look at me or Mr. Wright if everyone votes you off round 1 again!

**Author's Note:**

> Maya: I'm good for another game. How about you guys? Nick, don't answer.  
> Athena: Totally!  
> Trucy: Same here!  
> Apollo: Eh, alright.  
> Pearl: This is a very strange but interesting game! I'd like another game.  
> Gumshoe: Sure, pal! I don't mind staying-  
> von Karma: Scruffy is coming with me. We are leaving to see Miles Edgeworth shortly.  
> Gumshoe: Oh. Yes, sir...  
> Ema: Yeah, I think I need to be on call later tonight... thankstothatdangfop... but I think I may have time tomorrow!  
> Maya: Tomorrow sounds good then! Hey, maybe we can invite other new players! Nick, you too!  
> Phoenix: Sure. (Other than Edgeworth, though... No, definitely not Larry...)  
> Maya: Oh, right, Nick doesn't have many friends other than us and Mr. Edgeworth.  
> Phoenix: Maya, enough...


End file.
